


情人节的回礼

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	情人节的回礼

助理晶晶觉得陈立农今天很奇怪，坐在椅子上一直抱着个手机，就连剧组人员跟他开玩笑也是心不在焉。

下午五点，结束了今天的拍摄，陈立农可以早些回去歇息。

路过花坛，揪掉根野花。

“会给我……不会给……会给……不会……”

晶晶听见身后传来神叨叨的嘟囔声，看见陈立农还停在那里，手里攥着个枯草，一节一节的掰掉。

“农农！你干什么呢！”晶晶跑过去，一巴掌把最后一节草打掉。

陈立农哀嚎一声，“回礼没了……！”

 

陈立农觉得林彦俊好无情，先是情人节那天忘掉了礼物，后来自从进组就没联系过自己。真以为戏组是全封闭军校啊，招呼都不打一声的。

二月十四那天，林彦俊明显一副忘记今天是什么日子的表情，呆愣看着脸红红的陈立农捧着的手作巧克力，心里偷摸想：你是少女吗！这也太纯情了吧！

“嘿，那我的礼物呢！阿俊！”

“呃……”

林彦俊很愧疚，和恋人一起度过的第一个情人节，就这么两眼一抹黑混过去哪成。

陈立农的表情明显变了，嘴上虽然还在笑，但是眉毛已经皱起来了，眼睛眯着，偷偷审视着眼前人的细微小动作。

林彦俊挠挠后脑勺，“那个啊。我觉得要是一起给礼物就太没意思了，所以白色情人节的时候我给你回礼。”

嘴硬！陈立农虽然心里已经明白了，但还是给他了个台阶下，凑过去亲了下林彦俊的脸颊，“那我就期待的等着喽！”

林彦俊咬着嘴唇，眼神不知所措的左右看着，脸上也被恋人传染，浮现出两片红来，闷闷地说，“哦。”

 

陈立农又拿出手机，“阿俊，阿俊，你在哪？”

“好想你。”

“怎么不回我？”

为了今天的约会，陈立农换了身衣服，穿上了当时进组时被助理骂了半天，却硬是带进来的西装。

他站在镜子前面，果真是人靠衣装，看起来成熟了不少，但心里却非常幼稚地在赌气：

臭阿俊，要是不来，我这个样子你就看不到了！

陈立农靠在沙发上，试着尝了尝不喜欢喝的红酒，果然难喝，但都说借酒消愁嘛，咕咚咕咚三杯下了肚。室内的温度太舒服，没一会儿他就睡着了。

 

他从一阵狂乱的敲门声中惊醒，心脏跳的厉害，他听见外面低低叫着，“农农，农农。”

陈立农几步就窜到门前，他口干舌燥，兴奋的肌肉紧绷，他知道门外的是谁，却不知现在的自己是错把心跳的惊动当作了悸动，还是是非自然的心灵感应效应。

握着把手刚想去开门，动作却停了下来，外面的人也听到有声音，黏黏糊糊地，轻轻唤了句，“农农……”

陈立农还是有些恼的，看了下钟表，他睡了极长的一觉，已经9点钟了。

听不见里面的回应，外面的人也有点急，“开门呀。”

陈立农决定作弄他一下，这绝对是突然起来的念头。他知道自己声音算是man的，但如果稍加控制，会不会跟自己平时的感觉完全不一样呢。

他清了清嗓子，刻意压低了声音，“阿俊，我一直在等你。”

在门外的林彦俊只穿了一件薄薄的白色衬衫，他一时惊讶的说不出话，里面传来的是自己从来没听过的恋人的声音。

门轻轻被推开了，随着门慢慢拉开，陈立农本来低下的眼眸慢慢抬起来，刘海蒙住了他的睫毛，他静静看着自己，一言不发，穿着黑色的西装，扣子一丝不苟的系到最上面一颗，里面的黑色内衬却松散开着口，领带也掉了一半。

充满热度的手心包住自己冻冷的手指，他直接把自己牵进来，极其自然的搂到怀里，环住林彦俊被一层布料包裹的腰。

“怎么穿得这么少？”他凑过来在林彦俊耳畔说着。

林彦俊从来没被他这么对待过，在他和陈立农的关系中，他把自己年长的地位看的很重要，他喜欢看着陈立农笑得明朗的拉着他的手，而自己也只要溺爱对方就好了。

“农…农农，抱歉我来晚了。”

“我一直在等你。”陈立农又说了一遍，毫不躲避的对视林彦俊的双眼，又看到林彦俊两袖清风的样子，叹了口气。

林彦俊懂得他的意思，立刻摆手解释道，“我有给你带礼物哦！”

“在哪里？”

“……嗯，等一下你就知道了。”林彦俊不敢看他，头撇过一边去。

陈立农带着他来到沙发前，自己先坐下，林彦俊刚想坐到他身边，被陈立农的力量破坏了方向，绊了一下，跌到他怀里。

林彦俊斜坐在陈立农腿上，不敢去看眼前的人，低着头盯着两个人十指相扣的手指。

“你今天好不一样。”

“嗯？还不是某人不回我讯息，搞得我以为和他失联了。”

说着陈立农就松开了手，两手摊到身体两侧，突然失去重心的林彦俊向前支撑一了一下，正好撑在陈立农的下腹上面，没等把手拿开，那人的手就覆上去。

“我，我还以为你会很忙啊！而且你也没给我发信息。”

陈立农确实是赌气没主动找他，但看着林彦俊一副理直气壮的样子，觉得他太不坦诚。把他推下去，一言不语，起身进屋了。

林彦俊也是懵了，以为陈立农不会在意，被冷漠对待的自己像小孩子闯了祸一样，心里空落落的。

 

陈立农躺在床上，过了二十分钟都不见那个人来找他，几次都憋不住想出去和他和好，然后好好享受好不容易的相会，但又矛盾的觉得不能老顺着林彦俊脸皮薄的性子，怎么也要等他来找自己。

等的快不耐烦了，门发出木头摩擦的声音，林彦俊从门边蹭了进来，但他深深低着头，看不清表情。

陈立农还以为林彦俊哭了，又觉得不可能，屏住呼吸，眼神跟着他走过来的脚步。

林彦俊坐在床边，慢慢抬起头。

陈立农猛地看不出什么来，但目光游移到林彦俊微微张合的嘴，他才发现了异样。

林彦俊不化妆的时候唇色很淡，但现在上面有着淡淡的茶色，很像最近女生间流行的颜色。

陈立农凑过去，一抬眼，刚好对上林彦俊湿乎乎的眼神，伴随着一股巧克力香，陈立农这才知道那是什么。

林彦俊上了床，跨坐在他身上，双腿张开的位置刚好卡在他最敏感的地方，陈立农觉得毛毛躁躁，好像是有了感觉。

林彦俊在他脸上亲了一下，“……想接吻。”

他直白的说出了自己的想法，同时这也是陈立农期盼的，理所应当给予了他奖励。

已经贴上来的肉乎乎嘴唇被薄唇咬住，陈立农绕着圈的舔着，巧克力的味道立刻在嘴里发散出来，林彦俊感觉自己也像巧克力一样化掉了，腰绵软贴在对方的腹部。

“……我还要。”陈立农说。

林彦俊从口袋里掏出一个口红，表面看起来和口红没区别，但打开了却是咖啡色的黑巧克力，表面已经融化了，口红的尖尖已经没有了，林彦俊为了涂好看试了很多次，同时也吃掉了不少的巧克力。

自己的恋人是巧克力味的事实让陈立农兴奋不已。

他摊开手，林彦俊把巧克力口红放在他手心里，完了又补上一句，“不许乱抹吼！”

怎么可能不乱涂啊，我还要涂的乱七八糟，陈立农恶狠狠地想。

“伸出舌头。”

“……呃，嗯？”

陈立农把巧克力涂在林彦俊小小的舌尖上，嘴里好痒，林彦俊下意识去躲，却被那根巧克力棒欺负的更厉害，津水顺着脖颈流到衣服里，白色衬衫湿出了水渍，他无法控制的完全伸出舌头，被陈立农恶意的抹到靠后的位置，止不住的咳嗽。

“咳，咳，等一下。”

他还呛着水，陈立农的舌头就缠上去，巧克力被夹在两条软舌之间，滑滑腻腻地，被热度烘的香甜，被口水打湿，滴到陈立农的胸前。

陈立农觉得浪费，扯着衬衫很不满，林彦俊这才得空直起身子，整个身体不可抑制的颤动，表情十分动情。

陈立农西装外套腹部的位置深了一块。

“阿俊怎么湿了？”

顺着陈立农的手指，林彦俊看着罪魁祸首，是慌乱中被陈立农解开的裤子下，偷偷撑着白色内裤吐着湿水的顶端。

陈立农的食指揉着湿的最厉害的那部分，另一只手去解林彦俊的衬衫。

“小阿俊哭的好厉害。”陈立农感叹，挑着眉看身上的人。

“唔…唔。别摸了。”林彦俊的手拉着陈立农的手腕，力度倒像是欲拒还迎。

“到底是要摸还是不要？不摸那就结束了。”说着陈立农就要抽开手。

林彦俊一下就慌了，皱着眉拉着他不让他走。

“……要，要摸，要农农来摸。”

已经被完全解开的衬衣挂在林彦俊消瘦的肩膀上，身体向前靠着，陈立农拿起口红，涂到了他本来要靠近的乳头上。

林彦俊惊呼，陈立农含住肉球，在牙齿中轻轻卡住，舌头色情的描摹形状。

林彦俊声音低，叫床时候又带着沙哑，尾音不可控的打着颤，他保守地认为喘息太破廉耻了，执意捂着嘴不让它们发出来。

陈立农看他的腰已经偷偷的前后晃，后面隐秘地方蹭着自己裤子的布料想解痒。

“……阿俊叫的好好听，大点声好不好？”

“不要……呜呜呜，好羞……！”

两个人重叠的手揉着林彦俊的性器，他完全沉浸在快感中，总是一不小心就要放任自己说出更加淫耻的话。

陈立农把那根“魔法口红”涂在自己脖子上，林彦俊看见了，没有迟疑的就舔上去，怯懦的触感和轻轻的口水声像是刚出生的奶猫，陈立农揉了揉着林彦俊乖乖垂着的头发。

林彦俊立刻掌握了要领，把陈立农的扣子解开。

涂在胸肌上，舔掉；然后是紧绷的小腹上，也认认真真的清理干净；解开裤子，黑色的短裤露了出来，向下拉，已经完全勃起的肉棒一下子碰到自己的脸蛋上。

“哇啊！”林彦俊还是轻易的被吓到了。

性器顶端被涂满了巧克力，陈立农抑制着自己想要直接让林彦俊含住的冲动，看着他伸出舌头，绕着圈的舔逗着顶端，不时抬头看自己，忍不住的笑他那副憋到脸通红得样子。

明明笑得那么清纯，却在做着下流动作，让人又怜又恨。

林彦俊吞吐得一会，刺激着敏感的小孔，猝不及防的陈立农泄了出来，而且是全部都被林彦俊含到了嘴里。

呜哇，不好吃，林彦俊心里想。

身体却不受控制，他伸出舌头，对着陈立农晃了晃。

“是，巧克力味的。”

陈立农的青涩可不是受撩拨得资本，他骂了一声，让林彦俊整个人趴在他身上，拽着他的裤子脱着。

林彦俊捂着掉了一半的内裤瞪他，陈立农顺他的意，隔着内裤伸进手指，缠着布料向里面探进，内裤后面呈螺旋形状，从中央慢慢渗出液体，陈立农整个手指都湿掉了。

“又自己弄，”陈立农不满的看他，“我好嫉妒你的手指。”

林彦俊刚想嘲笑他幼稚，陈立农整个手指都被吸进去了，打着圈的按摩着深处让林彦俊酥麻的地方。

“啊……嗯嗯啊啊，好舒服……？”

陈立农凑到他耳边说了什么。

那个字眼林彦俊不愿意听，红着脸用头顶了下他的额头。

“不许说我……那什么……嗯……”

“好，好。那自己坐进去。”

林彦俊刚想把内裤脱掉，陈立农碰他一下，他立刻懂得了恋人的恶趣味。

粗长的东西被吃的很慢，湿掉的布料缠着，陈立农差点忍不住交了第二次。

奇异的快感让林彦俊抖的像个筛子，感觉到了极限，陈立农动起来，林彦俊也迎合着，整个内裤都泥泞不堪。

“怎么今天这么敏感？”陈立农的嗓音被情欲熏得又沙又哑。

“嗯嗯……唔好舒服，现在得农农……哈唔，好成熟？……我好像在被十年后的你…嗯…干着的感觉，嗯呜呜……”

陈立农被他的坦诚激的颤栗起来，身下发了狂的律动。

“……喜欢吗？嗯？”陈立农知道自己得逞了，沉着身在他耳边喘着问。

“嗯……！喜欢，喜欢，好喜欢。”

拿起早已经被两人遗忘的甜棒，林彦俊把巧克力咬断，舌头顶着那块儿，然后小心翼翼地张着嘴。

“是情人节的回礼……吃掉我吧？♥”

 


End file.
